A variety of physical, biological, and social phenomena in a wide array of systems may be analyzed, modeled and/or described by cascades taking place on a network. While network activity can be empirically observed, establishing network structure empirically is tedious. Thus, there is a need for more efficient and generally-applicable methods and systems for quickly and accurately determining structures of networks of interest.